


Girl Talk

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Community: lotrips_remix, Control, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gags, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Cate share their castmates' off-camera performances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Singlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29470) by kitty_trio. 



> **Beta:** The lovely and wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_remix/profile)[**lotrips_remix**](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_remix/)'s 2009 Fic Exchange. This is a remix of [Singlet](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/19798.html) by [](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/)**kitty_trio**.

"So we were in the...the..." Miranda's breath caught as a tongue flicked across her nipple. "...in the break room, you know, in the stable when..." She moaned as wet lips closed over her nipple and sucked firmly.

Cate raised her head. Her smile was downright wicked. "Am I distracting you, Miranda?"

"You bloody well know you are." Miranda's scowl made Cate laugh. "I thought you wanted to know what went on."

"Of course I do." Cate nuzzled the side of Miranda's neck, murmured against her skin, "You were in the break room...?"

Miranda nodded, but not enough to disrupt Cate and stop the soft brush of lips. "Bernard and I. It was after riding practice. And..." Miranda's attention wandered from the story to the tongue following the path of the pulsebeat down the side of her neck. "And Viggo came in."

"Mmm. What do you think of our new king?" Cate nipped gently at Miranda's collarbone, soothed the spot with light flicks of her tongue. "He seems nicely put together."

"More...intense than Stuart. Deeper." Miranda closed her eyes, picturing the sharp angles of Viggo's face and the crisp blue of his eyes as Cate licked at the base of her throat. "Crazier too. Looks like he'd be a lovely ride."

Cate laughed as she kissed her way down Miranda's chest. "Did you let him know that?"

"You mean something like, 'Hi. Nice meeting you. You look like you'd be a lovely fuck'?"

"That would make an impression."

"More like a spectacle of myself." Miranda's eyes fluttered closed as Cate nuzzled at a spot on her stomach that sent ripples of heat running through her. "Besides, Karl was doing that enough for all of us."

"He was?"

"Mmmhmm." It was hard to care about Karl or Viggo when Cate's tongue was tracing lazy circles around Miranda's navel. Her hair was a soft tease against Miranda's skin. "From the minute Karl got there, it was like...like...." She parted her legs at Cate's touch, shivering as Cate stroked her thighs. "Like magnets tugging toward each other before they click together. I don't know if Bernard noticed. He was telling some story about Dom and Frisbees and melted marshmallows."

"Do I want to know?" When Miranda shook her head, Cate nodded. "I didn't think so."

"Viggo did a better job of looking like he was paying attention than Karl, but both of them kept eyeing each other up." Miranda exhaled a soft moan as the head of a vibrator nudged her open, rubbed over her clit. "Eye fucking was more like it. Karl was hard, not hiding it well. Viggo had his hat over his crotch."

Cate arched an eyebrow. "And you don't think Bernard noticed that? He's not blind."

"Well, he did say he had rehearsal and had to go. After the marshmallow story. Maybe it was to give them space." Space was the last thing Miranda wanted to give them. A camcorder, an appreciative audience, a helping hand: those were things she was willing to provide. "I said I was meeting Fran about line changes. When neither of them came out after us, I snuck around the back of the stables. There are some gaps between the boards. Not much, but enough to see through."

"Thank god for carpenters with foresight." Cate grinned, moved the vibrator in slow, tight circles.

Miranda's nails raked over the sheets as she swallowed a moan. There were a lot of things she was thankful for today. "They were in that empty stall at the end. You know, the one they use for some of the tack."

"Two horny men in a room full of leather. And you didn't bother calling me?" Cate laughed, caught one of Miranda's nipples between her fingers, pinched sharply. "Some friend you are."

Miranda gasped at the pinch. "There wasn't time, was there? I mean, Karl's shirt was already off, and Viggo's hands were on Karl's hips, pulling him closer so he could rub against him." Cate stroked Miranda's side, her hand coming to rest on Miranda's hips, fingers tightening. Cate's touch was more a gentle kneading than the white-knuckled grip Viggo had on Karl, but both of them made Miranda ache. "Viggo said Karl needed a good ride, something to put him through his paces, and Karl just smiled." It was a simmering smile, just like the one Cate was giving her. "Smiled and let him wind himself up."

"Sounds like Karl had matters in hand, hmm?" Cate nudged the controls on the toy.

"By the time Karl shoved Viggo's jeans off his hips, he was in a state, and then Karl pushed him back over one of the saddles." Miranda shuddered, not sure if it was from the stronger vibrations or the thought of Viggo's back arched over the saddle as Karl closed his hand around Viggo's cock and stroked him. "Karl had his hair tied back. With a leather cord. He tugged it loose, then..." She swallowed as she rocked her hips. "...he tied it around the base of Viggo's cock and balls."

"Well, well. I'd say Karl gets points for improvising."

Miranda nodded. "He pulled Viggo up, turned him, shoved him over the saddle. His ass was in the air, feet just brushing the floor. I couldn't see his face." Of course, she did have a spectacular view of Viggo's ass. "Karl cupped his ass, spread his cheeks, then started licking him. Light teases at first, before he started...fucking him open with his tongue."

"I _knew_ Karl would be a dirty, kinky bastard at heart." Cate moved the vibrator so she could lean in, kitten-lick Miranda's clit.

"He had to stop because Viggo was getting...getting loud. Like loud enough to scare the horses." Miranda bit down on her lip but not before a soft whimper slipped out. "Karl yanked his head back by the hair, balled up the shirt he pulled off earlier, stuffed part of it into Viggo's mouth." It must have smelled like Karl, tasted like him. "He never let it drop."

Cate's fingertips drifted over Miranda's cheek, brushed across her lips. "Sounds like he might be used to that kind of treatment." She winked at Miranda. "Maybe I need to invite him around to dinner some night. I'm sure the three of us could have a lovely time."

Miranda groaned softly, nodded. "That'd be...nice." _Very, very nice._ "Karl spit on his hand, rubbed it over his cock, pressed into Viggo." Miranda shuddered as Cate pressed the vibrator slowly into her.

"Like that?"

"Yeah." Miranda swallowed. "Slow. He had to...to...fight his way in, loosen Viggo up. Before he could fuck him harder." She twisted as Cate's thrusts firmed up. "He...oh, god...he really put his back into it. And Viggo took it." She rocked her hips more urgently, groaned softly. "He was near the edge before Karl ever pressed in, and once he had...Viggo went wild. Each time he cried out, I could hear how much he needed it." She wasn't sure what made her hotter: Karl's control or Viggo's lack of it.

"Just him?" When Miranda shook her head, Cate murmured, "Tell me." Her thrusts picked up speed as the vibrations grew stronger.

"I wanted to be under Viggo while Karl fucked him into me."

Cate nodded, stroked Miranda's hair. "Sounds like Viggo wasn't the only person Karl was winding up. How did things finish up?"

"Karl pulled nearly all the way out, then thrust hard and deep into Viggo. His hips jerked against Viggo's ass as he came." If Cate minded the moans and soft cries, the quick breaths that broke up each sentence, she didn't give any sign. "Once Karl had his breath, he pulled Viggo up again, pushed him over. Viggo's face was flushed, sweated. His eyes were dark. His mouth worked around the shirt as he thrust into air, rolled his hips, made pleading sounds. I had to curl my hands into fists to keep from touching myself." Miranda rocked into Cate's thrusts as her hands gripped the sheets hard.

"I thought Karl was going to make it last, but he took Viggo into his mouth right away and loosened the cord. Viggo's eyes went wide. His body tensed up as he shouted and came." Miranda fought for each word, as Cate sucked on her, as mouth and tongue and vibrations pulled her over the edge. She had nearly caught her breath when Cate moved back up the bed, kissed her deeply. Miranda moaned softly as she tasted herself on Cate's lips.

Cate slipped an arm around Miranda's waist, pulled her closer. She brought Miranda's hand to her mouth, nuzzling the inside of her wrist before kissing the palm and then guiding it to her own breast. "So let me tell you about my day and what Marton and Sean were up to in Wardrobe."


End file.
